Legendary Crests
by Omnimon88
Summary: New crests.New Digivolutions.Old Enemies. Can the Digidestined beat their enemy and master there new crests. Takari,Taiora,Kenlie
1. Who's Back!

**Legendary Crests**

Omnimon88: Sorry for the wait and change of accounts but my grandfather passed away after I finished writing Chapter 2

Tai: Anyway he's using this new account because he forgot the password to his oldEmail and Fanfiction account

Omnimon88: Anyway this story takes place 2 years after Malomyotismon

Kari: alright Omnimon88 does not own digimon only the crests Forgiveness, &Curiosity.

Omnimon88: let the fic began

(Davis's POV)

I can't wait till summer break. I'll going to play soccer, go out with Kari, go to the movies, go out with Kari, hang out with my friends, go out with Kari. (One track mind huh)His thoughts were interrupted when he saw T.K. hanging out with Kari.

"Hey TS get away from my girl".

"I'll not your girl Davis and his name is T.K. " Kari yelled back

"yes Kari"

(T.K.'s POV)

Here we go again. I sighed.

"Davis your late again."

"Shut up TA."

"The name is T.K. moron."

"Whatever." That Davis he gets on my nerves sometimes. They walked up to Tai and Matt's apartment. (They moved out about six months ago)

"Hey Kari has it going?" Tai asked.

"Fine."

"Well let's go to the Digital World!" Davis yelled. Then something seemed different

"We can't go." I said. Everybody started staring at me.

"Why not" Davis yelled Then I noticed it

"Look at the screen and see for yourself" I said. When everybody looked they gasped the digiport wasn't there instead was the dark port. The portal that heads to the Dark Ocean. Kari and Ken backed up a little from fear. I noticed this and shut Izzy's laptop then went over to Kari to try and comfort her. Yolei did the same for Ken.

(Kari's POV)

I stepped back from dark port remembering the evil digimon who dwelled there. Ken did the same. I guess he remembered too. Then I heard the laptop shut and T.K. embraced me trying to cheer me up. I did cheer up a little bit.

"Are you ok Kari?" T.K. asked

"Yay I'm fine" I lied.

"You're lying Kar" T.K. said.

"Ya so what!" I yelled. T.K. backed up a little with fear on his face. I noticed this and tried to apologize

"sorry I didn't mean to yell." T.K. came back up to me and said,

"It's ok Kar." T.K. always forgives to easily I guess that's what I like about him what am I saying he is just a friend. Anyways when Izzy reopened the laptop the digiport was there. Tai decided that we should talk to Gennai, although I thought Izzy would suggest this, I guess all this time with Matt actually gave him a brain. Sora must have thought the same thing because I heard just then

"I've always had a brain Sora!"

"You sure don't prove it most of the time!" Sora yelled back. Tai was about to got at it when T.K. stopped him.

"Tai weren't we supposed to be going to Digi World right now"

"You're right, let's go talk to Gennai" Tai called. I'll have to thank T.K. later although Tai won't admit it Sora can easily wup his behind (hey I resent that remark, there is no way Sora could beat me up. You want to find out now. No mam. Good on with the fic, hey that's my line)

(T.K.'s POV)

When we got there we found Azlongmon, Gennai, and the other three Guardians there, we got a little worried.

"Ah my friends good timing I was afraid I would have to explain this on my own later" we were all a little relieved about that.

"Now on to business Daemon has been destroyed" we heard an

"oh yeah" from Davis and the new digidestined

"Don't celebrate just yet" Gennai interrupted "We found this where Daemon was killed" and Azlongmon pulled out a sword that was very familiar somehow.

"Anyone recognize it" Gennai asked looking at the sword. I looked at it for a while then it hit me. That sword belongs to.

(Kari's POV)

T.K. looked very scared after getting a good look at it. I had to know why.

"T.K. what's wrong?" Apparently no one else noticed it till I said anything.

"Yo bro what's wrong" Matt asked now worried. The next response would scare us all though.

"That sword belongs to."

"It belongs to who T.G. "Davis asked while shaking T.K. violently.

"Davis quit you're not helping and his name is T.K.

"I yelled obviously ticked. Davis backed down while Tai and Matt started snickering before I figured out why they said

"Protecting you're boyfriend huh" I started to go red and yelled back

" He is not my boyfriend!" Before I could trash them T.K. started talking again.

"That sword belongs to... Piedmon"

(Tai's POV)

Joe and Izzy gasped while Sora and Mimi shuddered. I jumped at T.K. and started shouting

"What do you mean Piedmon, how can you tell, how can Piedmon be alive!" Kari saw this and started yelling at me

"Tai stop this you're hurting him" I stopped and dropped him while Kari ran over to him. When I looked at him he was a little blue from not be able to breath and a red neck from squeezing too hard. I felt sorry right away.

"T.K. sorry about that I didn't mean to..." I was cut off by Kari

(T.K.'s POV)

"I hope you're happy Tai you could have hurt T.K. really badly" everyone was surprised by Kari yelling at Tai like that. She wouldn't yell at anybody like that much less her brother.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it!" now it was Kari's turn to be surprised. Tai never yelled at her like that. Gennai interrupted before an argument came out

"T.K. how do you know it's Piedmon's sword"

"Take out the jewel on the bottom and read" Gennai did as he was told and found in digicode, the name Piedmon.

"How did you know?" Azlongmon asked

"I saw the jewel fall out once and I saw the digicode"

(Kari's POV)

Gennai went into thought then started talking to the guardians. We took the opportunity to talk with each other.

"Tai sorry about yelling at you"

"It's ok Kar"

"No it's not ok, I shouldn't have yelled at you" Kari was beginning to cry.

"Don't forget I yelled at you too" Tai said trying to reassure her.

"How about this you stop being sorry and I'll stop being sorry ok" Tai suggested.

"Ok"

"Back to the madder at plan, how did Piedmon get out?" Matt brought up. Which was a good question. Last time we saw Piedmon he was being banished by MagnaAngemon through the Gate of Destiny.

"One question who is Piedmon?" Davis asked. We forgot the new digidestinied weren't there with us when we fought the Dark Masters.

"Piedmon was one of four evil digimon controlling the Digital World" T.K. explained.

"The other three are MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon" T.K. continued "but the most evil and strongest of them all was Piedmon"

"What did he do to you all?" Cody asked

"He turned us all into key chains including the digimon" Izzy answered. Cody and Yolei shuddered at the thought. Ken was curious though.

"How did you get out if you were all key chains?" Everybody started wondering about that too.

"Me, T.K., and Angemon weren't turned into key chains" I answered. "Angemon tried to fight Piedmon and lost" T.K. cringed at the memory, "then while T.K. and I were climbing a rope to safety Piedmon caught up to us and cut the rope, me and T.K. started falling and then the Crest of Hope started to glow and Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon and saved us."

"He then and went got the key chains back transformed everyone backed to normal and sent Piedmon into the Gate of Destiny" T.K. finished for me.

"So now this Piedmon guy is back and wants revenge right?" Davis asked.

"I guess so, that's the only reasonable explanation" I suggested

"Think again Kari" T.K. said as coolly as possible.

"What do you mean T.K."

"What I mean is Piedmon likes to play games with his targets but this time he flat out killed Daemon"

"So what do that mean T.S. Kari can't be wrong she fought with him" Davis yelled

"Davis so have I, I've fought against all 4 Dark Masters as well as Kari but I've seen his fighting style when he fights it's like a joke to him but he had to have been serious to kill Daemon like that"

"Anyways how do you know it's not revenge T.K.?" Izzy asked.

"If it was revenge he would have come after us by now no it's something else he wants" T.K. answered.

"But what does he want?" Yolei asked a little shaky.

"I don't know" T.K. responded

(T.K.'s POV)

Gennai called us over after finishing the rest of the details during the fight with the Dark Masters.

"We've decided things are getting way too dangerous so we decided to give you back your tags and crests" We couldn't believe our ears, we're going to get our crests back.

"But don't you need them to protect the Digital World?" I asked

"Not anymore, this new evil is stronger than the crests power!"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled including the new digidestinied, they heard how strong the crests were.

"We decided we need all the help we can get if this new evil can breach the barrier set up by BlackWargreymon and the Crests"

"so the crests are yours again" He then handed each of the Original digidestinied their crests, but Ken, Kari, and me.

"Gennai where's our crests?" I had to ask.

"All the crests came to us but Hope and Light, Kindness was sent back to it's hiding spot after the base blew up we think Hope and Light did the same"

"So you're saying we have to go back and find the crests Hope, Light, Kindness" I asked.

"Actually you have to find 3 other crests as well as your own" Azlongmon stated. He then got some blank stares.

(Kari's POV)

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot the 3 new crests Miracles, Forgiveness, and Curiosity" Gennai started, "these crests belong to Davis, Yolei, and Cody" Azlongmon finished.

"Hold on we get crests" Yolei said a little giddy.

"Ya we can go ultimate on our own!" Veemon, Armadilomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon all said at once. Yay now I have everything TL has and more now there is no way Kari can like him more than me

"T.K. we get our crests back ya !" while bumping into T.K. forcing him down, he automatically grabbed on to me forcing me down with him. We started laughing while Tai and Matt started snickering again, and Davis started fuming.

"Hey you two lovebirds quit hitting on each other we got work to do" "We are not lovebirds!" we both yelled while going red.

"Then why are you blushing?" Tai was pushing it.

"I am not blushing it's just a little hot out here" I remarked "O-hn and pigs fly" Tai shot back.

"Hey I resent that remark" Patamon yelled.

"Sorry Patamon but these 2 lovebirds." he didn't any farther before T.K. tackled him. A big dust cloud showed up while Tai and T.K. fought. Then Matt placed a bid that Tai would win, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, and Ken did too. I placed my bet on T.K., Yolei and Cody didn't want to lose any money so they didn't bid. We started cheering for who ever we bid on or for Yolei and Cody whoever they thought who win who happened to be T.K.

T.K. came out victorious while Tai he came out with a black eye, a lump on his head, and a bruised ego. I ended up with 70yen (I'm using there money system but our terms so she won $70 ok) but I split it in half and I gave 1 half to T.K. since he was the one doing all the fighting. After that we went home for some rest, we would meet at Tai's house for a meeting so nobody non-digidestinied could interrupt us. Afterwards most of us went our separate ways home: Sora, Mimi, and Izzy since they all live in the same neighborhood, Davis, Joe, Ken (Ken is staying at Davis's house while his parents are away), We had our meeting at Tai and Matt's house, and finally Yolei, Cody, T.K., and myself in the other direction (T.K. invited us over to his house for a sleepover)

END FIC

Omnimon88:well that's the first chap. please review

Davis: hey you put TP with Kari

Kari: his name is T.K. and we are not together (going red)

Tai: then why are you blushing

Kari: I am not blushing (going even redder)

Tai: yeah right and how come T.K. and Sora can beat me up in this fic

Omnimon88: in this fic? Sora can beat you up anytime, besides you can still beat up Matt

Matt: hey that's not fair

Omnimon88: Hey, you're going to get a girlfriend so be quiet

Matt: as long as I get to choose the girl I'm fine with that

Tai: you better not choose Sora or Kari got me

Matt: first of all I get to choose who I want and second we both know Kari is T.K.'s girlfriend

T.K.: is not (going as red as Kari)

Tai and Matt: yeah right

Omnimon88: alright see you later


	2. Sleepover

**Legendary crests**

Omnimon88: Hey next chapter up not very many changes

Davis: so which crest is mine and can you please change this to a Dakari fic (Davis and Kari)

T.K. and Tai: if he does he is toast

Matt: what protecting your girlfriend T.K.

Kari and T.K.: you're not going to start that again

Tai and Matt: yes we are

Omnimon88: so you want T.K. to wup you again

Tai: T.K. can't beat me up

Matt: yeah and it rains cats and dogs

Tai: so you want me to beat you up instead

Matt: Tai you can not beat me up and besides I'm on your side

Patamon & Gatomon: ya and we're on theirs

T.K. & Kari: ya so back off or. we'll blackmail you till you hit college

Tai & Matt: ya and how can you blackmail us (Whispers something in their ears)

Tai and Matt: anything we can do for you o'wonderful siblings

Omnimon88: what did you tell them?

T.K. and Kari: that would blow our blackmail wouldn't it

Omnimon88: do the disclaimer would ya Tai

Tai: why should I Kari: because if you don't I bust you here and now

Tai: Omnimon88 doesn't own digimon only the crests Forgiveness, and Curiosity

Omnimon88: on with the fic

(Yolei's POV)

We went over to T.K.'s house for the sleepover. I wished Ken and Davis could have come. Davis so we have some entertainment and Ken for personal reasons. When we got there T.K.'s mother was leaving saying something about a big news and rushed while saying

" T.K., Kari, and everybody pizza is in the living room, boys in living room, girls in T.K.'s room, no prank calls, try to keep it decent and Tai says lay a finger on Kari and you die." All of us gulped expect T.K. and Kari. Kari because Tai was talking to everybody else while T.K. wasn't because Tai can only beat up T.K. when he gets really pissed and T.K. would never make Tai that mad.

" Well let's get some pizza!" Patamon cheered

"Yeah last one there is a rotten digiegg!" Gatomon yelled while running after Patamon. Cody ended up being the rotten digiegg.

"All man I'm the rotten digiegg!" Cody exclaimed.

"That's ok you get first choice" T.K. said trying to be nice.

"That's not fair I was first!"

"Sorry Yolei but he gets first choice" T.K. said, "but you get to choose what we do first after we finish the pizza"

"Alright!" T.K. is going to regret the day he let me choose the activity. I am going to make this one sleepover he'll never forget that I'm sure of.

(Kari's POV)

I've seen the gleam in Yolei's eyes once before and that gleam caused some serious mischief last time it popped up. We finished the pizza having all the digimon eat last or else we wouldn't get anything. Then I dragged Yolei somewhere private.

"All right what's going on Yolei?"

"Why nothing what's makes you think I'm up to something"

"Yolei you can't get anything past me"

"Alright it's a little evil" I gave her the dumbest look I had.

"Alright maybe not so little but you won't be single after this!" Yolei said this with that gleam in her eye.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

(T.K.'s POV)

When Yolei and Kari got back, Kari gave me the look 'start a movie, play a game do something and quick' but it was to late, Yolei already has us down and ready to play something but what?

"I thought since there's an even amount of players." I already didn't like where she was going, "we should play Truth or Dare!" That hit me like a bull's eye no wonder she wasn't mad about early she was planning on playing Truth or Dare. If Tai and Matt were here and she asked the one question that will bust my feelings for Kari, Matt would never let me live it down and Tai he would kill me. Yolei seemed to read my mind because she said I go first.

(Kari's POV)

T.K. looked like he was willing to face Myostimon again then go first. He was begging Yolei to choose somebody else to go first, but Yolei being well, Yolei she said he had to go first.

"But first we call Davis and Ken and tell him them to come over"

"WHAT" Kari yelled, "we finally get rid of Davis and you won't him to come over"

"Yup" she said with the stupidest grin.

"Fine" After a while Davis and Ken showed up it didn't take long to convince Davis to come and Ken had to come or deal with Jun. After explaining what we were playing they joined us in the game.

"Truth or Dare T.K." Yolei screamed with delight.

"Dare" Yolei got that gleam again and an evil smile that made even me scared, "I dare you to FRENCH KISS the person you like and if she's not here you have to say her name!" T.K. blanched and started to turn red. I started to get nervous what if he chooses somebody else, wait why should I be nervous he's my best friend that's it nothing more, right . He then walked over to me and frenched me. It felt heavenly so I frenched back, it lasted 6 and half minutes before we had lack of air. When I looked back at T.K. he was as red as a tomato while Yolei and Ken was snickering like Tai and Matt usually do, Cody was just stunned and Davis looked like he was ready to kill. T.K. finally broke the silence.

"How bad do you think Tai will kill me and will you guys attend my funeral?"

"Tai is not going to lay a finger on you if he wants to live"

"So you're going to protect your new boyfriend, oh and I told you so," Yolei said with a victorious grin on her face.

"Told me what?"

"That you wouldn't be single after tonight, and you can't say you still are because you just French kissed T.K. for 6 and half minutes and when I said he was your new boyfriend you didn't deny it."

"She's got you there Kar-ii." Gatomon shot at me.

"When did you get here, I thought you were playing games somewhere else!" T.K. & I stuttered.

"And miss this you're kidding right?" Gatomon started, "we so have the ultimate blackmail on you now!" Patamon finished. At that moment I felt like killing Yolei, Gatomon, and Patamon. Davis was ready to kill T.K. I could tell, but if he wanted to live he would have to stay away from him. If Matt didn't kill him for some strange reason I would.

(Davis's POV)

When I get a hold of T.K. I'm going to kill him, no one kisses my girl and gets away with it. I was about to kick T.K.'s butt when Kari said we should start playing again then gave me a look that said 'you do anything to him I will kill you'.

"Yolei Truth or Dare" T.K. said trying to get back at Yolei.

"I'm not stupid T.K. Truth" T.K. then got this evil grin that could even make Myostimon scared.

"Oh-oh"

"I want you to say who you have a crush on and say how long you've had it" Yolei looked exactly like T.P. did two minutes ago. She went over to T.K. and said

"I am going to kill you for this T.K.!"

"You can't kill me when you had me do the almost exact thing 2 minutes ago" Yolei got ready to strangle T.K. although he was telling the truth.

"Fine, it's Ken" Yolei whispered only so low only I could hear it.

"Speak a little louder sonny" I had to provoke her.

"I said Ken loud enough for you now grandma!"

"Yeah but not for the other half of Japan Yolei!" She just realized, she yelled loud enough for Tai to hear from his apartment. She blushed like mad.

"Hey Yolei you still have to say how long you've liked him" now T.K. was provoking her. Kari gave him this look that said 'I can protect you from Tai & Davis but not from Yolei'

"Ever since I saw him oh and T.K., Davis"

"Yes" we said at the same time.

"YOUR DEAD!"

(Kari's POV)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" they screamed as they ran for they're lives as Yolei ran after them. After a while she caught Davis but T.K. being the basketball champion was to quick for her. She eventually gave up and said she would get him back in the game.

"Alright Kari Truth or Dare"

"Ahhhhh Dare"

"Perfecto! I dare you to tell your deepest darkest secret!"

"Give me something else, anything else just not this!"

"Nope do it now"

"Well I dated Davis once when I was little" T.K. looked like he could die then and there, "but Tai blackmailed me into it!"

"No he didn't you dated me for my charm" T.K. got up and left.

"Hey T.K. wait up!"Yolei started to follow her but Ken stopped her.

"Let them settle this, besides I think you helped them enough"She silently agreed.

"T.K. hold up"

"Why so you can tell me somebody else you dated"

"No you don't understand Tai really did blackmail me"

"Why should I believe you"

"Why can't you, I'm your best friend no wait I'm your girlfriend pleaseee just trust me" I started crying.

"Alright Kari but don't ever do that to me again ok?" T.K. wiped away one of my tears, grabbed my hand and took me back to the group.

"Sorry Kari, I didn't mean for that to happen"

"It's ok Yolei, just don't do it again" (T.K.'s POV)

"Soo, what did Tai do to you make you date Davis?"

"He said he would tell T.K. how I felt, if I didn't go out with Davis" Kari hung her head low. I shouldn't have been so mean to her earlier.

"Sorry Kari" "about what T.K."

"About being mad at you, I should have listened instead I turn on you I care about you more than anybody else"

"Thanks T.K., but really you don't have to be sorry I should have told you from the beginning"

"Yeah but I didn't believe you"

"How about this you both stop being sorry, so we get on with the game" Cody said.

"Alright!" Kari & I said at the same time.

"Good on with the game, Kari it's your turn"

"Ken Truth or Dare"

"Dare me sucker"

"I dare you to run down the street and back"

"That's too easily I'll be right back" Ken got up to leave.

"Hold on I'm not done yet, you have to do it in Yolei's not wait Jun's baby blue dress." Ken was turning the funniest colors right then.

"Pleaasssseeee Kari anything but that, I'll do anything just not that"

"Sorry Ken you have to do this, you chose dare" Ken sighed in defeat, and went to go put Jun's clothes on.

"Wait Ken can't do this Jun's clothes aren't here" Ken ran up and kissed Yolei

"Thank you" he yelled.

"Not so fast, Jun's clothes are here" everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really they are, Jun, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari have all spent the night here"

"Yeah now I remember, it was because of Matt, Jun had to spend the night here!" Davis exclaimed.

"Nooo!"

"Sorry Ken bye" and everybody but Yolei started laughing. Yolei started fuming and went over to Kari and started yelling.

"What's the big idea Kari that wasn't fair!"

"Hey what you did wasn't fair either" Kari started, "so quit complaining Yolei!" I finished. Just then Ken came walking in a baby blue dress covered in mud, dirt, and chew marks. Cody, Davis, and myself started laughing so hard we were turning blue from lack of breath. When I finished laughing I found Cody and Davis in a headlock, man he must have been ticked to headlock his own DNA digivolving partner. I decided to leave before I was next.

"T.K. you're next" Ken yelled without even looking. I started to run for my life but got tackled before I made it to feet. He gave me the roughest headlock known to mankind. It took twenty minutes to settle Ken down after words; we all got tired and hit the sack. Although it took us a while to get some shut-eye with Davis's snoring, but this one night I'll never forget.

(End Fic) Omnimon88: That's Chap. 2 I hope you enjoy

Ken: are you kidding, I had to run around in a dress

Yolei: I think you looked cute Ken(going red)

Davis & T.K.: yeah cutie

Ken: you're dead!

Davis & T.K.: ahhhhhhh!

Cody: Run guys!

Omnimon88: please review, but be nice


End file.
